


Mother's Talk

by tearsformorguie



Category: DARK NETFLIX, Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, we love claudia here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Claudia finds out about Regina and Aleksander's relationship and is not happy about it.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann, Claudia Tiedemann & Regina Tiedemann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mother's Talk

**"Mother's Talk"**

**It was ten o'clock at night.** The room was completely dark and only the ticking of the clock could be heard. With that in mind, Regina placed and turned the keys in the lock of the door gently so as not to make any kind of noise. Opening the door, she took Aleksander's hand and pulled him up to her room.

The living room light came on suddenly, revealing not only Regina and Aleksander's surprised faces, but also Claudia with her reading glasses and cross-legged sitting in the living room's armchair. Regina snorted and rolled her eyes, throwing the key on the table next to the door, and Aleksander was about to speak when Claudia waved her hand.

\- You should have used the window. - She said keeping the pose. - Too bad the lock was broken, isn't it?

Regina's face seemed to light up. "It was her! But of course it was!" While Aleksander just tried to remain neutral by thinking "Diabolic".

\- Are you two going to tell me where you were or can I start talking about why I don't agree with this relationship? - Claudia asked.

\- We were in the forest. - Aleksander replied, still trying not to show in the back of his eyes what he was really doing to Regina before they got there. But his thoughts betrayed him because the only image he had on his mind at that moment was that of Regina moaning his name over and over again.

\- In the forest? - she repeated. - A child has disappeared in the forest and you take my daughter right to the forest? - Claudia then laughed. - You're smarter than that, Aleksander.

\- Why do you care where we were? - Regina asked crossing her arms. - It's not like you're always waiting for me at home.

\- We'll talk about your attitude later, young lady. Now go to your room. - Claudia said firmly. Regina frowned and tried to hit, but Aleksander remained calm and said that everything was fine. The girl snorted and strode out to her room. Claudia took off her reading glasses and stood up. He paced back and forth while Aleksander just waited with his hands in his pockets.

It took her a few seconds to look at him and - as soon as she did - she looked at him. Although he was sure he was completely fucked, Aleksander wanted to be firm and secure, so he looked back at her. Claudia had a mixture of anger and mockery in her expression.

\- You know, when I offered you that opportunity, I didn't expect you to be a good employee. - She started. He frowned. A good employee was not quite what he was expecting her to say. - I hired you at a crucial moment at the plant and you showed loyalty with your silence about what you saw.

Aleksander shrugged.

\- Well, it's a pleasure to be…

\- But I didn't think you would seduce my own daughter to get beyond that. - She interrupted as if telling something funny. Aleksander raised an eyebrow.

\- What?

\- You understood me well.

\- Mrs. Tiedemann...

\- Listen here, boy. I don't care if that was your intention or not. The job market can be incredibly cruel and unfair. We do things to survive in this world that are not necessarily moral. As I said, you are a good employee. You don't need any of that to grow in this company. - She concluded crossing her arms. - But you will not date my daughter.

Aleksander took a deep breath.

\- Mrs. Tiedemann, let's be reasonable. Do you really think I would need to date Regina to blackmail you or something? - He asked. - After everything I saw in that hole? Do you really think I would need one more asset?

\- You may even be feeling in a position to blackmail me, but I wouldn't guarantee much for what you saw in that cave. - She lifted his chin, indicating a sense of superiority. - You just arrived in the city. Say what you want, no one will believe you. Besides, I have methods to protect myself.

Aleksander laughed. "Manipulative bitch" he thought as he held on to not explode with rage right there in that room.

\- That's not the point, Claudia. - He said. - I'm not with Regina out of interest. I love your daughter. I don't want anything in return.

And he really didn't want to. All he wanted was to have Regina's hugs and kisses every day, to always have the feeling of being loved and to be protected when he was beside her. Besides, Aleksander could be many things, but he was definitely not stupid. It had not been long since he arrived in Winden after his escape. He didn't want any prestigious position - at least, not now. He was content with what he had and still thought he had a lot just for having Regina. He didn't feel worthy of her love.

Claudia laughed.

\- All right, Aleksander. - She said with the damn smirk on her face. - I didn't expect you to reveal your real intention without this theater.

Aleksander rolled his eyes. "Why does she insist on it so much?"

\- I'm not the type to give in to threats. Not the kind that makes them, but in that case, you don't give me choices.

\- What are you talking about?

\- If you don't stay away from my daughter, you're fired from your position.

Hearing those words made his heart stop for a moment. She couldn't do that. Aleksander depended on that job to make a living. He had just found a nice apartment with cheap rent - and finally bought a bed. Without the money, he would be completely broken.

But he would not give up on Regina. She was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. It was the first time in years that he was truly happy. Leaving Regina was not an option even in the worst of situations, which the one he was clearly in was not.

Aleksander adjusted his posture and pursed his lips.

\- _I love your daughter_. - He said straight away. - Do what you want, but nothing will make me stay away from her.

Claudia crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and smiled.

\- I know it must be complicated to solve this. You can give me the answer on Monday morning. Until then, I want everything settled. Now get out of my house.

Aleksander put his hands back in the pockets of his leather jacket - where he clenched his fists in anger - and turned toward the door. His head could only think of ways to get around the situation logically. But hatred for injustice still boiled his blood to reason properly.

\- Alek. - He heard Regina's voice calling him. He searched and found her at the window. He went to her trying to sketch the best of smiles. He took her little face in both hands and gave it a long peck. Just looking at her face made him calmer, she had that effect on him. Regina, however, looked serious. - I heard everything.

Aleksander looked down, but Regina raised her face gently and looked at him sweetly, just as she always did. It was moments like this when he realized he couldn't help but fall in love with her.

\- I won't let you lose your job.

\- I will not give up on you. - He smiled. - Don't worry, I'll find a way to get another job for now and ...

\- You don’t have to. - She said with a smile and a mischievous look on her face. Aleksander stopped talking and raised an eyebrow, seeming to understand what she was saying. - Let's pretend we're broke up. You continue with your job, I pretend I have to go to the library several times a week and we continue what we have. If we pretend well, she will never even find out that we are still together.

\- What a diabolical genius. - He mocked and she laughed. - I did not expect this from you. - Aleksander put his mouth to her ear and said: - It's a very interesting side, actually.

Regina sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

\- It will be our little secret. - She whispered and kissed him intensely remembering what had happened before they arrived at her house.

They said goodbye with a passionate "I love you" and Regina was able to sleep feeling her warm heart.

However, something they did not expect, was that Claudia heard everything also outside the house with a smile on her face. As soon as Aleksander left, Claudia took a letter from her pocket and reread it. He had received it from his future self earlier that day.

The letter said that Regina would try to enter Aleksander hidden at exactly ten o'clock at night and that she needed to see it with her own eyes. In addition, it also told about how she should test Aleksander, indicating all the steps - including listening to their conversation when he left. And, to her surprise, he had passed.

Seeing that Aleksander really loved Regina, made Claudia more relaxed. She knew that he would take good care of her and that soon everything would be in order for the two to have good years ahead of them.

That way, she could go on with her journey through time.


End file.
